¿Y qué si no puedo evitarlo?
by MikaShier
Summary: OneShot. Odio. Ese era el sentimiento que experimentaba Gou Matsuoka cuando veía a Rei Ryugazaki. Pero... Quizá debía leer entre lineas para entender un poco mejor lo que sucedía en realidad. Reto/ForumAnteiku/JugandoConRelaciones


**Disclaimer:** Éste fanfic está basado en Free! Eternal Summer. Sus personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Kyoto Animation.

 **Disclaimer 2:** Éste fanfic participa en el Reto Jugando con relaciones del foro Anteiku aquí en FanFiction.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de temática yaoi.

 **Personajes principales:** Gou Matsuoka; Rei Ryugazaki;

 _El actual fic es un shot de odio entre Gou y Rei. Contiene 2,022 palabras_

* * *

 **¿Y qué si no puedo evitarlo?**

" 'Cuando odiamos a alguien, odiamos en su imagen algo que está dentro de nosotros.' Es algo que dijo Hermann Hesse, hace mucho tiempo, era un escritor suizo de origen alemán"

Aquella era una frase más dicha por la profesora Amakata en una de las clases que impartía, citando a una persona que algún día existió. La mujer citaba a alguien con tal de subirle el ánimo a otra persona o sacarlos de un problema y eso ayudaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la otra parte del tiempo, les entraba por una oreja y les salía por la otra.

Sin embargo, esa frase en específico se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Ella, Gou Matsuoka, con dieciséis años de edad y un fetiche por los músculos, odiaba con toda su alma a Rei Ryugazaki, un amante de la lógica y la estética.

Sus manos se volvían puños cada vez que lo veía, sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea y su cuerpo parecía querer ir a darle un buen golpe.

Sabía por qué lo odiaba, sí. Pero aquella frase ponía en discordia su pensamiento inicial... ¿Es que acaso odiaba algo más y aún no se daba cuenta?

Un suspiro escapó por sus labios mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra y observaba la piscina del club perteneciente a la preparatoria Iwatobi.

No se sentía mal por odiar a uno de los amigos de sus propios mejores amigos, claro que no. Ella sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Rei no le hablaba si no era frente a los demás y las miradas que le dirigía eran de fastidio. Aunque los otros no se percataban de ello, porque claro, se les daba bien la hipocresía.

─ ¡Gou-chan! ¡Llegaste más temprano! ─exclamó Nagisa, inclinándose frente a ella desde su costado, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja sonrió.

─Bueno, nos dejaron salir antes hoy, Nagisa-kun.

─ ¡Ah! Esa es una suerte... ─el rubio se sentó a su lado─ Rei-chan está cambiándose en éste momento.

─Ah...

Observó el cabello rubio de su acompañante, quien tranquilamente comenzaba a hablar de otra cosa, como si él no fuese uno de los causantes de su odio hacia Rei. Descubrió su propia mano viajando hacia la cabeza de Nagisa y acariciando uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos. No sabía cuando había decidido hacer eso, pero si cayó en cuenta de que al rubio le interesaba poco.

Rei no tardó en hacer presencia, vistiendo únicamente el traje de baño. Sus ojos morados echaron una mirada seca a Gou, quien quitó la mano del cabello de Nagisa rápidamente mientras éste saltaba hacia el peliazul. Suspiró.

A ella le encantaba Nagisa.

Amaba su personalidad, su físico, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo de él. Pero Rei había llegado a su vida, robándose rápidamente la atención del ojirosado y con ella el corazón del mismo.

Las relaciones homosexuales no le molestaban, en absoluto, pues su hermano, Rin Matsuoka que estudiaba en Samezuka, era gay. Abierta y completamente declarado. Vamos, ¡todos en su vida eran homosexuales y estaba bien!

Pero eso no aplicaba a la parejita que tenía frente a ella, pues era el amor de su vida con un idiota cualquiera. Suspiró con frustración, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

Precisamente era por su hermano que terminaba por odiar a Rei completamente. Sabía que el peliazul, cierto día, había ido a enfrentar a su hermano mayor a la Academia Samezuka, diciéndole varias cosas que, en su momento, habían hecho sentir mal a Rin. Y ella tenía ese... Bueno, ambos tenían ese complejo de hermanos que los hacía odiar a cualquiera que lastimase al otro. Claro, la excepción era completamente para Haruka, por parte de ambos, porque el pelinegro no hería a Rin a propósito.

Pero... ¿¡Con qué derecho se creía Rei en ir y meterse en un asunto en el que él mismo carecía de importancia!? Dios... Quería golpearlo. Por herir los sentimientos de su hermano y por quitarle la oportunidad de ser amada por Nagisa.

Un grito la trajo a la realidad, haciendo que sus ojos rojizos se posasen en Nagisa de nuevo, quien agitaba el brazo de un lado a otro mientras se sostenía de Rei.

─ ¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ─decía el rubio─ ¡Llegaron tarde!

─En realidad, nosotros llegamos temprano ─aclaró Rei. Gou rodó los ojos, ese comentario no hacía falta.

─ ¡Lo sentimos! ─exclamó Makoto con su típica sonrisa amable─ Haru quería pedir un libro de cocina en la biblioteca, así que fuimos inmediatamente al terminar las clases.

─ ¿Otra receta de caballa, Haru-chan? ─el aludido negó, sorprendiéndolos.

─Esta vez haré carne, aunque no es para mí. Es para alguien más ─respondió. Gou captó el mensaje escondido de inmediato, sonriendo enternecida.

Nagisa comenzó a insistir en que Haruka soltase el nombre de a quién le cocinaba, sin embargo el ojiazul, pese a su leve sonrojo, musitó que no era importante. A Gou le agradaba la escena de sus amigos charlando, disfrutaba escuchar sus discusiones y todo lo demás.

─Si mis cálculos y teorías no me fallan, usted cocinará para Rin-san, Haruka-senpai ─exclamó Rei. El aludido lo observó por un momento y, derrotado, asintió. En cambio, la chica rotó los ojos con desesperación.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─cuestionó el pelinegro, a lo que el ojimorado se ajustó los lentes con una sonrisa que a Gou le pareció de superioridad.

─Es prácticamente obvio, verá...

Gou decidió no escuchar las razones. Ella también sabía que era para Rin porque, al igual que Ryugazaki, había escuchado cuando, el día anterior, Haru le había invitado a comer.

─ ¡Vaya! ¡Rei-chan es un genio! ─exclamó Nagisa sonriente. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

Las teorías y cálculos que llevaron a Rei a saberlo eran pura habladuría, porque en realidad solo había una explicación: ambos eran un par de chismosos. Gou se arregló la coleta y se levantó de su silla, tomando la libreta que había puesto en el piso, y se acercó a los chicos.

─Bien. Hoy vamos a practicar individualmente para las competencias. Inscribí a Haruka-senpai en crol, a Makoto-senpai en backstroke, a Nagisa-kun en brazada y a Rei-kun en mariposa.

─ Está bien. Vamos, chicos ─musitó Makoto.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente, observando a los chicos lanzándose a la piscina e intentando recordar si Haru y Makoto habían llegado ya con el traje puesto. Giró la cabeza a un lado y observó a Rei.

─ ¿No irás? ─exclamó con un tono neutro.

─Quisiera hablar contigo, Kou-san. A solas.

¡Ja! Pues, lo que menos quería era hablar con él. No, no y no. Y solos mil veces no. Dios sabía lo mucho que lo odiaba y lo poco que le duraba la paciencia a su lado.

Sin embargo, asintió y caminó hacia el interior de los vestidores, siendo seguida por el peliazul e ignorada por los demás. Ambos sabían que, una vez solos, cualquier apariencia se esfumaba. Gou cruzó los brazos y observó al chico, esperando ver la típica mirada seca que le dedicaba cuando estaban solos. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Rei era más bien triste.

─Eh... ─carraspeó un poco, acomodándose un mechón de cabello─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─Arreglar las cosas. Creo que ya es tiempo de que me diga que es lo que sucede conmigo ─La chica asintió.

─Entonces tu también podrías decírmelo.

─No tengo nada en contra suya. En absoluto ─Gou alzó una ceja, incrédula.

─Bueno... Entonces yo tampoco ─la pelirroja hizo amago de irse, más Rei la tomó del brazo.

─Gou-san... Nagisa-kun se ha dado cuenta. Y quisiera resolver esto antes de que termine por sacar sus propias conclusiones. Ambos sabemos que Nagisa-kun tiene conclusiones muy extrañas y es algo que debemos evitar. A toda costa. Así que sería mejor que me diga que es lo que está molestándole respecto a mí.

La chica lo pensó por un momento mientras se soltaba del agarre del peliazul. Suspiró con derrota. Tenía razón. Nagisa no debía preocuparse por cosas que no le incumbían. Y Rei estaba bastante acertado en el hecho de que debían evadir sus conclusiones extrañas. Asintió levemente y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

─No sabría decirlo. Pero podemos comenzar por tu actitud.

─ ¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene mi actitud? ─Rei frunció el ceño a lo que Gou volvió a suspirar.

─Porque siempre quieres buscarle el lado lógico a todo. Crees saber absolutamente todas las cosas o crees poderle encontrar una explicación. Odio que te creas superior y nos mires de esa manera cuando estás por decir algo inteligente. Ese extraña manía tuya de acomodarte los lentes cada vez que crees saber algo mejor que todos nosotros me desespera ─el peliazul desvió la mirada, mordiéndose la cara interna del cachete─. Tampoco me gusta que hayas tratado mal a mi hermano el año pasado. O que creyeras que eras solo un reemplazo para él, subestimándonos a todos con dicha creencia. Odio el hecho de que solo te guste lo hermoso. Que debas buscarle un valor estético a todo. Eres superficial. Lo odio.

─Supongo que es mi turno. No buscaré justificar ninguna de esas acciones, cualidades o defectos que usted ve en mí. Solamente me tomaré el tiempo para recordarle que su hermano está bien con lo que hice. Y él considera que fue por ello que pudo ver "la luz en su camino".

─Sí, bueno, ya lo sé. Por eso te perdoné… un poquito.

─En fin… Yo odio que usted siempre quiera estar de acuerdo con Nagisa-kun. Sé que le gusta, y aunque me moleste un poco, no voy ni puedo impedírselo. Pero el amor no justifica el hecho de que usted apoye todas las estupideces que le pasan por la cabeza, sabiendo que es capaz de diferenciar entre una buena idea factible a una verdadera mala idea.

─ ¡Yo odio que tú quieras estar con Nagisa-kun! Tú de seguro solo lo quieres porque es lindo y a ti te gusta lo lindo. Eres un idiota superficial.

─ ¡Nagisa-kun es lindo por dentro y por fuera! No es como si yo simplemente buscara la perfección absoluta. Él tiene defectos tanto dentro como por fuera y aún así lo amo.

─Pues… ─Gou se mordió el labio, eso había sido tierno en cierta manera y no quería pensar que Rei podía llegar a ser agradable─ Te odio y eso es todo. No es algo que podamos resolver. Odio tu fetiche por lo hermoso. Siempre dices "es hermoso" "Esto otro… qué hermoso" "Eso no es nada hermoso".

─ ¿Ah, sí? Usted siempre esté buscando verle los músculos a todos ─exclamó Rei, irritado─. Con todo el respeto que merece, se pasa el horario del club entero babeando cuando todos se desvisten.

─ ¡Pero es que los músculos de los chicos son hermosos!

─ ¡Exacto! El punto es, que yo no puedo culparla porque le guste verlos semi desnudos. Y usted no puede culparme porque me guste buscar cosas hermosas, por más que yo mismo lo odie ─Gou apretó los labios y suspiró.

Era eso. Odiaba en Rei lo que veía de sí misma. Porque en cierta parte, eran iguales. Ambos tenían un fetiche extraño por cosas que ellos consideraban que era normal que les gustase. Ella odiaba quedarse mirando de más los músculos de sus senpai e incluso de su propio hermano. Pero no podía evitarlo. Y lo odiaba porque no podía controlarlo. Al igual que Rei, porque él tampoco lo pensaba antes de catalogar algo como hermoso o feo. Miró al techo, mordiéndose el labio, antes de volver la vista al ojimorado.

─Bien. Entiendo. Entonces intentaré olvidar mi odio irracional… ─se dio la vuelta, sin llegar a observar el ademán de alivio del chico, y caminó a la salida─ Pero eso no significa que lo olvidaré fácilmente ─dejó salir una especie de bufido mezclado con risa antes de dedicarle a Rei una sonrisa brillante y cálida─. Espero que me ayudes en ello, por favor.

El peliazul asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa mientras Gou salía del lugar con el corazón palpitándole fuerte. Bien, Rei no estaba del todo mal. Si podía dejar de odiarlo…

Con el tiempo, su odio hacia su propia persona también terminaría.


End file.
